Ilathios Nae'eyal
Ilathios Nae'eyal= center|830px |- !colspan="2" | |- !colspan="2" | |} 40px '''Seitenindex' * 25px Der Charakter ** Körperliches & Aussehen ** Auftreten & Verhalten ** Kleidung & Ausrüstung *** Das Schwert Surtha'Ron ** Wohnorte & Einrichtung 42px Der Charakter 'Körperliches & Aussehen' Seht ihr diesen Sin'dorei vor euch fallen verschiedene Dinge schnell in das Auge, zum Einen seine Größe von 1,86 m, zum Anderen hat er ein sehr auffälliges Gesicht, die Züge recht weich und jugendlich was ihn um die 30 Jahre wirken lässt. Umspielt wird es von weiß-blondem, dünnen Haar, das im Lichtschein immer ein wenig glänzt und schimmert und die Farbe der Lichtquelle anzunehmen scheint. So sagt man, dass der Kopf des Elfen schon wirkte, als würden Flammen hindurch züngeln, als die Haare vom Schein eines Sonnenuntergangs erfasst wurden. Doch auch die Augen waren nicht wie bei den meisten seines Volkes. Das sonst übliche felgrün ist bei diesem Elfen von Geburt an bereits golden, ein Erbe der Quel'dorei die sie einst waren und ein Zeichen dafür, das er wohl bereits von klein auf eher mit dem Licht in Verbindung stand. Der Körper des jungen Elfen zeugt von hartem Training und Kampferfahrung, denn an ihm war kein Gramm Fett, dafür Muskeln und breite Schultern, welche seinem Körper eine klassische V-Form verleihen. Die Figur ist wendig und athletisch, wie bei Elfen üblich, doch sind seine Oberarme ein wenig muskulöser als es üblich ist. Die Stimme des Elfen ist melodisch und ungewohnt dunkel, weniger singend wie man es sonst kennt. 'Auftreten & Verhalten' Ilathios ist zumeist sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend, eine gewisse Höflichkeit die ihm zusammen mit seinem ebenso fast immer zu sehenden, charmanten Lächeln ein recht interessantes Auftreten verleihen. Seine Bewegungen sind elegant und geschmeidig auf eine Art, wie man sie wohl eher bei einem erfahrenen Krieger der Elfen vermutet und nicht bei so einem "Jungspund", dafür fehlt ihm die klischeehafte, weibische Haltung welche den Elfen oftmals nachgesagt wird. Seine gelegentlich verwirrte und unbeholfene Art in manchen Dingen, lässt in dem einen oder anderen jedoch einen Beschützerinstinkt aufkeimen, welche der Elf in der Regel eigentlich nicht nötig hätte. Ein Schelm wie er im Elfe steckt, hat er zumeist einen charmanten oder frechen Spruch auf den Lippen, oftmals spricht er leider schneller als er denkt was gelegentlich zu amüsanten oder auch hitzigen Situationen führen kann. Nichts trotz alledem, neigt er in verschiedenen Bereichen schnell zu Trotz und Sturheit die man sonst nur bei Zwergen gewohnt ist. 'Kleidung & Ausrüstung' Der Elf scheint eine recht große Vielfalt an Kleidung zu besitzen womit er anscheinend jeden Anlass abdecken könnte. Seien es seine Hemden und Westen, die er vorwiegend in gemütlicher Runde trägt, seine Lederkleidung die er bei schwerer Arbeit trägt oder seine thalassische Rüstung. Gerade die Stoff und Lederteile wirken allesamt, als seien sie maßgeschneidert worden, wobei der Schneider anscheinend immer ein besonderes Augenmerk darauf legt, dass vor allem die Hosen eng und figurbetont sind. Im normalen Alltag hält er sich eher an Lederkleidung und Rüstung dunklen Tons, ebenso eng doch passgenau geschnitten. Hierbei legt er den Fokus eher auf die Funktionalität und das Praktische als das Optische, so ist sie in der Regel farblich einfach und schlicht gehalten. Seine Rüstung hingegen spiegelt den ganzen Stolz der Sin'dorei wider. In flammenden rot und edlen Gold gehalten ist sie wohl einzig und alleine in Silbermond nicht auffällig. Sie ist fein und filigran verarbeitet, besteht aus leichten Plattenelementen, was für die Elfenrüstungen üblich ist, sowie verschiedenen Ornamenten und Verzierungen. Ihn in letzterem zu sehen ist jedoch ein seltener Fall. Zudem hat er fast immer einen Bidenhänder auf dem Rücken, das Schwert Surtha'Ron, das er einst von Nathanjael Morgensang geschenkt bekommen hatte, der für ihn wohl so etwas wie die Rolle des Ziehvaters übernommen hatte. 'Das Schwert Surtha'Ron' Surtha'Ron, ein Bidenhänder der recht alt doch gut gepflegt und erhalten wirkt, ist eine Waffe die Ilathios eigentlich immer bei sich trägt. Es wurde nach thalassischer Art geschmiedet, was vor allem an der Parrierstange, die in der Form zweier Phönixschwingen gefertigt wurden, erkennbar ist. Der mit dunklem leder umwickelte Griff hat gut 40cm Länge, die Fehlschärfe über der Parrierstange hat gut 10cm Länge. Die Klinge ist Wellenartig an der Schneide geschmiedet und wirkt wie eine Flamme. Dadurch bekommt dieses Schwert die Optik eines Flammberge. Der Heftknauf hat die Form einer Kralle, die einen tiefroten Stein umschließt. Auffällig, neben den filigranen und feinen Gravuren und Verzierungen ist vor allem für magieempfindliche Wesen die Tatsache, dass die Waffe eine Art eigenen magischen Kern besitzt. Jene Magie die dort beinhaltet ist, könnte man durchaus als Lichtmagie bezeichnen, das wird man allerdings nur bei genauer Untersuchung herausfinden. 'Wohnorte & Einrichtung' In Beutebucht bewohnt er das unterste Stockwerk einer Schneiderei. Das Zimmer wurde frisch renoviert, so sind die alten, abgeranzten Tapeten entfernt worden und die Holzdielen darunter abgeschleift und neu gestrichen worden, mit einer hellen Lasur, welches das Holz selbst natürlich und doch weißlich wirken lässt, ähnlich den Bäumen im Immersangwald. Betritt man das Zimmer von Außen, fallen als Erstes die beiden, tiefroten Wandteppiche an der linken und der rechten Wand auf, gesäumt mit goldenen Stickereien am Rand. An der Linken Wand wird jener Wandteppich mit neuen Bücherregalen links und rechts eingerahmt, an der rechten Wand befindet sich ein langer, thalassischer Diwan mit einem niedrigen Tisch davor. Unter der Treppe nach oben steht ein ausladender Schreibtisch samt einem Pergamentenregal. Vor dem linken Wandteppich befindet sich der Rüstungsständer des Elfen, wo seine Rüstung die meiste Zeit aufbewahrt wird. Direkt rechts neben der Tür befindet sich ein Herd sowie eine kleine Küche mit Bar und Spülbecken. Den Boden ziert ein roter Teppich. Nach oben wurde eine Falltür oben an der Treppe befestigt, um die Räume voneinander zu trennen. |-| Der Krieger= center|830px |- !colspan="2" | |} 40px '''Seitenindex' |-| Der Lichtdiener= center|830px |- !colspan="2" | |} 40px '''Seitenindex' |-| Der Barelf= center|830px |- !colspan="2" | |} 40px '''Seitenindex' * 25px Getränke aus Ilath's Shaker ** Bunte Cocktails ** Cocktails mit Rum ** Cocktails mit Likör ** Spezielle Mischgetränke 42px Getränke aus Ilath's Shaker Der findige und experimentierfreudige Elf probiert immer wieder neue Rezepte, Mischungen und Getränke aus, die er in einem kleinen Buch nieder schreibt. 'Bunte Cocktails' * Fliegender Ebenenschreiter ~ Ein cremig und fruchtiger Cocktail des bunten Geschmacks (2cl Kartoffelschnaps, 2cl Beutebuchter Rum, 2cl Kokossirup, 2cl Sahne, 6cl Ananassaft, 6cl Orangensaft, 1cl Vanille-Likör - Dekoration: Orangenscheibe, Kirsche) * Ho-Zen Flip ~ Bunter Fruchtcocktail ohne Alkohol (5cl Orangensaft, 4cl Maracujasaft, 8cl Ananassaft, 2cl Zitronensaft, 2cl Grapefruitsaft, 2 Eiswürfel, 1El Crushed Ice - Dekoration: Scheibe Sternfrucht, Scheibe Orangensaft, Scheibe Kiwi) * Tropischer Kuss ~ Erfrischender Cocktail für heisse Sommertage (2cl Beutebuchter Rum, 2cl selbstgebrannter aus Rotkamm, 1cl Kaffeelikör, 1cl Kokoslikör, 8cl Ananassaft, - Dekoration: Orangenschale, Sternfrucht) * Heißer Holunder ~ Erwärmter, minziger Drink für den frühen Abend (20cl Dalaraner weiß, 2cl Hollunderblütensirup, 2 Minzblätter, wirk vorsichtig erwärmt - Dekoration: Variabel) * Affenhumpen ~ Sommerlich, fruchtig cremiger Drink in einer Kokosnuss (30cl Kokosmilch (direkt aus der Kokosnuss), 30cl Buttermilch, 18cl Ananassaft, 2cl Zitronensaft, 2TL Honig, 200g Erdbeeren - Dekoration: Erdbeeren pürieren, alles zusammen mixen und in einer aufgeschlagenen Kokosnuss servieren) 'Cocktails mit Rum' * Beutebuchter Libre ~ Ein herber, prickelnder Genuss mit einer leicht sauren Note (4cl Beutebuchter Rum, 12cl braune Brause, 2 Limettenschnitze) * Lagunenbrecher ~ Herber Drink mit angenehmer Kaffeenote (2cl Beutebuchter Rum, 4cl Kaffee, 2cl Kaffee-Likör, 3cl Sahne) * Dunkler Sturm ~ Fruchtiger mittelstarker Genuss mit Ingwernote (5cl Beutebuchter Rum, 12cl Ingwerbier, Saft von 1 Limette) * Moskitobiss ~ Sauer-minziger Genuss (6cl Beutebuchter Rum, 2TL Zucker, Saft von 1 Limette, 2 Minzblätter, 20cl Zitronenbrause) 'Cocktails mit Likör' * Strandsonne ~ Ein cremiger und milder Cocktail mit wenig Alkohol. (12cl Bananensaft, 2cl Kokoslikör, 4cl Orangensaft - Dekoration: Orangenscheibe) * Himbeerkuss ~ Süßer Cocktail mit wenig Alkohol, Ideal für gemütliche Nächte (2cl Portwein, 8cl Orangensaft, 4cl Himbeerlikör, - Dekoration: Himbeere, Minzblättern) * Wyvernball ~ Der Genuss in der Honigmelone, fruchtig, frisch und garantiert alkoholisch (1 kleine Honigmelone, 10cl Kartoffelschnapps, 1/2 geschnittene Mango, 2cl Kokoslikör, 1cl Sahne, 2TL Zucker, 1cl Limettensaft - Dekoration: Die Melone aushöhlen, Mango schneiden, alles in die Melone geben und gut schütteln) 'Spezielle Mischgetränke' * Schwarzer Tod ~ Nichts für schwache Mägen oder Kreisläufe, ein starkes, erwärmtes Getränk das einen direkt von den Beinen ziehen kann (25cl dunkles Starkbier, 25cl schwarzer Pandarenrum, 2cl schwarzer Onyx, 4cl Pfefferlikör, 4 Würfelzucker) |-| Soziales & Umfeld= center|830px 40px Seitenindex * 25px Soziales Umfeld & Mehr ** Alte und neue Familie ** Die anderen Völker ** Körperliches & Aussehen * 25px Was man sich erzählt ** Zitate über Ilathios ** Gerüchte über Ilathios 42px Soziales Umfeld & Mehr 'Alte und neue Familie' 'Freunde & Bekannte' 'Die anderen Völker' 35pxAllianz * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Human Female.gif Menschen - Ich traf in Beutebucht viele Menschen. So viel Wert wie sie auf individuelles Aussehen legen so lernfähig und intelligent sind sie auch. Wenn sie nicht gerade Krieg spielen oder irgendwas suchen, das sie töten können. * Datei:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge - Kleine, störrische, streitlustige und haarige Dinger denkt man im ersten Moment. Tatsächlich haben sie aber einfach nur eine sehr direkte und grobschlächtige Art. Und macht niemals Witze über ihre Bärte, NIE! * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nachtelfen - Von denen sollen wir abstammen? Nennen uns verrückt und arrogant... ich glaube die haben keinen Spiegel Zuhause. * Datei:IconSmall Gnome Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gnome - Können die EINMAL ihre Klappe halten? Die sind nerviger als eine Horde Ratte gepaart mit klugscheissenden Kaldorei. Am besten irgendwo aufhängen und vergessen ihn wieder runter zu nehmen. * Datei:IconSmall Draenei Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Draenei - Fanatiker. Lichtglauben hin oder her, die Weltraumziegen sind jetzt nicht unbedingt das was ich in meiner Nähe will..." * Datei:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Worgen Female.gif Worgen - ''Seht ihr? Sie sind so unglaublich vielseitig diese Menschen und schaffen Dinge die nicht mal die ach so tollen Kaldorei schaffen! * Datei:IconSmall DarkIron Male.gifDatei:IconSmall DarkIron Female.gif Dunkeleisenzwerge - Wenn man denkt Goblins sind hinterlistig dann kennt man diese glühenden Gestalten noch nicht. Verständlich dass die anderen Zwerge sie hassen. * Datei:IconSmall Lightforged Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Lightforged Female.gif Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei - Wo die anderen Weltraumziegen noch normal fanatisch sind sind die hier kein Stück besser als die Dämonen. Anscheinend hat auch das Licht dunkle Seiten... * Datei:IconSmall VoidElf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall VoidElf Female.gif Leerenelfen - Verräterisches Pack! Verraten ihr eigenes Volk für... so eine widerwärtige Macht. Haltet mir die bloß vom Leib, sonst freut sich Surtha'Ron. * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif Halbelfen - Wo die Liebe hinfällt, nicht wahr? ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso die älteren so eine Abneigung zeigen. Ich meine wenn es um den Spaß daran geht waren sie schließlich auch sehr bereitwillig. * Datei:IconSmall HighElf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Hochelfen - Interessant wie verschieden die Ansichten der einzelnen Elfenvölker sind, dabei waren vor gar nicht so langer Zeit noch ein Volk. 35pxHorde * Datei:IconSmall Orc Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Orcs - Gradlinig, direkt und meist amüsant, dennoch starke und gefährliche Krieger. Manchmal etwas hitzig. * Datei:IconSmall Undead Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Undead Female.gif Verlassene - Eckelhaftes Gezücht, das sollte man dahinschicken wo es hin gehört, unter die Erde! Naja, außer Selfia, die ist für so eine Gammelleiche echt in Ordnung wenn sie nicht davon redet, mich umzubringen. * Datei:IconSmall Tauren Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Tauren Female.gif Tauren - Tauren? Sie sind so ruhig und sanftmütig die großen Zottels! * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Trolle - Also man liest ja viel über Trolle, barbarisch, blutrünstig und wild. Ist jetzt nicht unbedingt mein Fall, außer Hauerchen, der ist toll. * Datei:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Blutelfen - Sin'dorei... ja ich weis das ist mein eigenes Volk, trotzdem sind mir die meisten zu boniert und eingebildet. Ich meine wir sind doch auch nur eine Elfenart von vielen, warum tun die dann so als wären sie sooo was besonderes *abwink*. * Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif Goblins - Oh Goblins, ja die sind irgendwie komisch. Für alles haben sie Verträge, Rechnungen, Mahnungen, Gesetze, Regeln und so weiter... oh und Gold. Immer nur Gold. Zum Glück ist Rezzi nicht immer so. * Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren- Mal im Ernst, wer mag sie nicht! Sie können gut kochen, brauen Bier und sind noch bessere Kundschaft als Zwerge *grins* * Datei:IconSmall Highmountain Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Highmountain Female.gif Hochbergtauren- Was? Na sagte ich doch schon, warte... Hochbergtauren? Was ist an denen anders wie an... anderen Trauren? Heissen die anderen dann jetzt Tiefbergtauren oder was? * Datei:IconSmall_Mok'Nathal_Male.gifDatei:IconSmall_Mok'Nathal_Female.gif Mok'Nathal- Noch mehr Orcs sind immer gut! * Datei:IconSmall Mag'har Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Mag'har Female.gif Mag'har- Und noch viel mehr Orcs ist auch immer gut *grins* * Datei:IconSmall Nightborne Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Nightborne Female.gif Nachtgeborene- Shal'dorei, richtig? Oh man die sind ja genauso eingebildet wie Sin'dorei. Eeeh... ne geh weg mit denen. 42px Was man sich erzählt 'Zitate über Ilathios' * "Hat sich ziemlich gemacht. Hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut, vor allem wie er bei uns aufgetaucht ist." ~ Zaazel Vinatyr * "Hrm.. Er ist ein verlorenes Kind. Kinder sind mir nur so... Es... sind Kinder..." ~ Nathanjael Morgensang * Rezzi schweigt einen Moment, ehe sie antwortet:"Ilath', eh? Betrachte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen. Am Anfang war er nutzlos. In der Zwischenzeit hat er sich ein wenig nützlich machen können - gleichzeitig hat er aber verflucht viele Lebensmittel vernichtet und Nixxrax bei seinen meist tragisch endenden Kochabenteuern fast umgebracht. Will mit ihm also nich' alleine in der Küche stehen, hat aber ne' gute Seele, glaube ich." ~ Rezzi Gozzlevex * Der junge Elf wirkt bei der Frage erstmal einen Moment überfordert. Dann kratzt er sich am Hinterkopf und lächelt dümmlich. "Also 'ch mag Ilath. Er's immer nett zu mir und macht sich nich' über mich lustig. Macht Spaß mit ihm zu red'n und'ch glaub er mag mich auch.." meint er dann nuschelnd und nickt bekräftigend. "Ja. Er's 'n guter Freund!". ~ Ellan Lotte 'Gerüchte über Ilathios' * "Ilathios? Der Bursche wollte mich UMBRINGEN! Er hat mich ANGEZÜNDET und mit der Bratpfanne erschlagen wollen! Der is gemeingefährlich!" ~ Nixxrax * Der Bengel aus der Luke? Ich hab gehört der hat nix mehr, nicht mal sein Gedächtnis! ~ Irgend ein Beutebuchter * Der Schuldet mir noch Münzen! Der hat mir eine Salbe verkauft die nichts gebracht hat! Dieser Itha.. Ilet... na das Spitzohr! ~ Irgend ein Beutebuchter * '' Oh, das ist doch der Kleine der mir immer den Müll raus bringt, reizender Junge. Wie geht es denn seiner Mutter?'' ~ Irgend ein Beutebuchter |-| Hintergrund= center|830px |- !colspan="2" | |} 40px '''Seitenindex' * 25px Die jungen Jahre ** Kap. I - Das Ende und der Anfang ** Kap. II - Das Vermächtnis der Kälte ** Kap. III - "Zum fliegenden Ebenenschreiter" ** Kap. IV - Der Ritter und der Schreiter ** Kap. V - Lektion des Zorn 42px Die jungen Jahre 'Kap. I - Das Ende und der Anfang' Silbermond, die pracht- und prunkvolle Stadt der Quel'dorei im Immersangwald. Jener Wald, in dem ewiger Frühling herrscht. Nahe dieser Stadt befindet sich ein Haus, nicht groß genug das es einem Adligen gehören würde, doch auch nicht das Haus eines einfachen Handwerkers. Umgeben war es von einem großen, weitläufigen Garten. Ein Garten, dessen Gras wunderbar grün war, Beeten für Gemüse und Pflanzen, vereinzelte Obstbäume, deren Blätter vom Wind rauschend umspielt wurden. Sogar einen kleinen Brunnen gab es dort, der eine wunderschöne Elfe mit einem Wasserkrug in der Hand zeigte. Es gab keinen Zaun, doch dafür eine Zypressen Hecke die stilvoll in verschiedene Formen gebracht wurde. Der breite Weg, der von der Straße dort hinführte, war mit bearbeiteten Schiefersteinen gepflastert und führte durch ein großes, elegant und edel geschmiedetes Tor. Wenn man durch das große Tor geht und dem Weg durch den Garten weiter folgte, kam man an eine kleine Treppe, die auf einer Terrasse endet, welche das gesamte Haus umrundet. Der Mann, welcher genau jenem Weg folgte, hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit und die Liebe, welche in diesem Garten steckte, nein er hatte es eilig zu der massiven Holztür zu kommen, an der ein vergoldeter Türklopfer von einem Drachenfalkenkopf gehalten wurde. Dreimal benutzt er den schweren Metallring der ein hallendes Klopfen im Hausflur erzeugte. Stille, wieder klopfte er, diesmal etwas stärker, doch schon der letzte Klopfer ging deutlich unter in den schmerzverzerrten Schreien einer Frau. Erneut klopfte er, diesmal energischer als kurz darauf eine junge Quel'dorei öffnete, das Hausmädchen der Kleidung nach zu urteilen. "Herr Doktor, verzieht das ihr warten musstet" lächelt sie entschuldigend und öffnet die Türe gänzlich, um ihn hineinzubitten. "Bitte der Herr", lächelt sie, so gut es unter diesen Umständen ging und deutet den Flur entlang. Links und rechts war jener Flur mit Türen gesäumt, zwischen denen magische Beleuchtungen befestigt waren. Kleine, rot-goldene Kugeln, welche ein natürliches Licht erzeugten, auf goldenen Halterungen. Die Wände zierte eine edle Tapete, die Stuckdecke zeigte elfische Ornamente und auch der Boden war mit glänzenden, hellen Fließen ausgelegt. Ein langer Teppich von edlem rot lag im Flur aus bis zum Hintereingang. Obwohl er recht dünn wirkt, dämpft er die Schritte des Mannes, welcher an den Regalen, Schränken und Bildern achtlos vorbeiging, unglaublich gut. Die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite war sein Ziel, aus dem hellen Holz der Bäume im Immersangwald gefertigt. Der Arzt tritt ein und verschafft sich einen kurzen Überblick. Ein kleines, gemütliches Zimmer das von einem großen Himmelbett dominiert wird, dessen Holz dunkel und verspielt verarbeitet, die weißen, leicht durchsichtigen Vorhänge jenes Bettes waren zurückgeschlagen. Einige Pflanzen, Regale und Schränke zierten die Wände, dazwischen Bilder von halbnakten Elfen stilvoll in Szene gesetzt. Der Boden ist mit einem dicken weißen Hochflor-Teppich ausgelegt. Wieder schreit die zierliche Elfenfrau vor Schmerzen, die dort in diesem Bett liegt. Die Laken, der Bettbezug war jedoch nicht mehr weiß, ebenso wenig wie ihr Nachthemd. "Herr Doktor die Wehen kommen in minütlichen Abschnitten, doch die Plazenta hat sich bereits abgelöst. Wir müssen etwas tun sonst werden beide sterben!" spricht die Hebamme zu dem Doktor in einem gehetzten und besorgten Tonfall. Rechts vom Bett kniete ein männlicher Hochelf, die Rüstung, die er trug, war ebenso blutverschmiert wie das Bett und die Frau, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er hielt die Hand seiner Frau, Tränen in den Augen, betend und aufgebracht. So spricht er immer wieder auf sie ein, dass sie sie durchhalten solle, doch Arzt wie auch Hebamme schickten ihn ruhig doch bestimmt aus dem Zimmer, er solle sich ausruhen, beruhigen, seine Angst würde sich auf die Gebärende übertragen. Doch wer könnte dort nun ruhig sitzen bleiben? Er hatte sehr wohl gehört, was die Hebamme sagte, so läuft er auf dem Teppich im Flur auf und ab dass jeder seiner Schritte im Flur hallte, wie ein Tier das unruhig in seinem Käfig hin und her streift. Wieder ein Schrei doch diesmal vermischt mit den Stimmen des Arztes und der Hebamme. "Wir müssen das Kind holen, sofort!" hörte man den Arzt, als er auch schon die nötigen Instrumente auspackt. Ein Skalpell, Tupfer, Tücher. Für eine Narkose war keine Zeit, überall war Blut, zwischen den Beinen der Frau, unter ihr, das Bettlaken. Das Nachtgewand sah aus, wie aus einer schlechten Horror-Geschichte die man Kindern erzählte, damit sie nicht alleine in den dunklen Wald gingen, zerrissen und blutverschmiert, was die werdende Mutter durch ihre blasse Hautfarbe bereits jetzt wie eine Tote wirkte. "Rettet mein Kind... bitte!", flehte sie weinend zwischen den Wehen. Nein, es war keine Bitte, es war eine düstere Prophezeiung, denn sie wusste bereits, was die anderen gleich erfahren sollten. Dann wurde es ruhig. Kein Krampfen, keine Schreie, nicht einmal mehr das schmatzende Geräusch, wie sich der Körper über das von Blut getränkte Laken windet, jegliche Spannung weicht aus ihrem Körper. Sie hatte zu viel Blut verloren. Der Arzt desinfizierte den Bauch der Frau und setzt mit dem Skalpell an. Es war nicht mehr wie eine Geburt, eher wie eine bizarre Szene aus einem Schlachthaus. Mit kräftigen Bewegungen öffnet er den Bauch der Frau, wie bei einem Tier, welches man aufbricht, um die Innereien zu entfernen. Das Geräusch, wenn man Haut aufschneidet, wenn man Muskelstränge durchtrennt, das Schmatzen des Blutes, der Geruch der sich aus der Bauchhöhle im gesamten Raum verbreitete. Der Mann vor der Tür wurde unruhiger, als er nichts mehr hörte, Sekunden fühlten sich für ihn an wie Stunden. Einen Schritt, noch einen, der Körper wurde schwer wie Blei, die Schritte weg von der Tür fühlten sich an, als würde er im Treibsand laufen. So wirbelt er herum und riss die Tür auf. Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war sogar für ihn zu viel. Das Bett glich einer Fleischbank, das Blut lief links und rechts herunter und bildete auf dem Teppich kleine, dunkle Flecken. Der Körper der Frau, leblos, aufgeschnitten, blutleer, die Extremitäten von sich gestreckt und doch wirkte es, als würde sie... lächeln. Der Hochelf musste an sich halten, um sich nicht zu übergeben, hatte er schon oft selbst getötet, seine Feinde verstümmelt ja sogar gefoltert, doch das hier war zu viel für seinen Magen. Der Arzt schnitt gerade die Nabelschnur durch und wickelt das Kind in ein Tuch ein. Wieder war ein Schrei zu hören, doch diesmal nicht der Schrei des Schmerzes, kein Schrei des Todes, es war der Schrei von neuem Leben. Der frisch gebackene Vater stand dort, regungslos, fast so bleich wie seine Frau. In seinen Augen scheint etwas zu zerbrechen. "Sie haben einen Sohn Sir Nae'eyal", versuchte die Hebamme ihn abzulenken als sie mit dem Kind auf ihn zu geht. Doch er konnte den Blick nicht von seiner Frau nehmen, die Erste in die er sich vor vielen Jahren verliebte, sie war nicht mehr, nur noch eine Hülle die bald unter der Erde von Insekten zerfressen und zersetzt wurde. Da bewegte er sich, doch anders als man es vermuten würde. Er würdigte seinen Sohn keines Blickes, sondern drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich, er ging ins Badezimmer, sich waschen, reinigte seine Rüstung und verschwand nach Silbermond. 'Kap. II - Das Vermächtnis der Kälte' Der Wind wehte rauschend durch die nahestehenden Bäume, der Brunnen plätscherte und Vögel zwitscherten in diesem idyllischen Garten und die Sonne zeigte sich wieder von ihrer schönsten Seite, harmonisch würde man es beschreiben. Gestört wurde sie von einem Mann in feiner Kleidung, langes weiß-blondes Haar, eine V-förmige Statur, muskulös, golden schimmernde Augen in einem ausdruckslosen, kalten Gesicht. Vor ihm kniete ein Junge auf dem Weg, ebenso weiß-blondes Haar, doch am Körper trug er nur löchrige Lumpen, er war schmutzig und verdreckt und um den Hals trug er eine Schlaufe, in der sein linker Arm in einem dicken Verband ruhte. "Steh auf und hör auf zu weinen, nutzloser Bengel!" sprach der Hochelf zu dem Jungen, eine schneidend kalte Stimmlage, welche vor Verachtung und Abscheu nur so triefte. Der Quel'dorei holte mit der rechten Hand aus, sogleich saust sie in das Gesicht des knienden Jungen vor sich, der den Kopf herum ruckte und zur Seite fällt. Wimmernd lag er am Boden und hält sich die Wange, auf der sich schnell die Finger seines Peinigers zeigten. "Steh auf!", befahl die Stimme in militärischem Ton, die güldenen Augen lagen schwer lastend auf dem Jungen vor sich, ungeduldig. "En~Entschuldigung Vater", winselt die Stimme des Jungen, er rappelte sich auf und klopfte die zerschlissene Kleidung aus, so gut es möglich war. "Zur Strafe für deinen Ungehorsam wirst du den Stall ausmisten, wenn du damit fertig bist, kümmerst du dich um die Falkenschreiter, meine Rüstung und hilfst das Abendessen vorzubereiten!" zischte der Mann ihm zu, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und ins Haus zurückgeht. Die Tür fällt krachend ins Schloss woraufhin der Junge, wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, zusammen zuckt. Ilathios ging langsamen Schrittes über den staubigen Weg zu dem Stall und verkriecht sich in einer dunklen Ecke, zwischen den Falkenschreitern seines Vaters. Eines der Tiere nimmt den Kopf aus dem Gefieder und sieht zu Ilathios, ehe es den Kopf mit den pinken Federn sanft gegen den Jungen drückte, als würde es versuchen ihn zu trösten. Ilath robbte zu dem Tier und lehnte sich an, war er doch vertraut mit ihnen, seine einzigen Freunde könnte man behaupten. Er schmiegt sich an das Tier an, das Gesicht in den Federn versteckt das niemand seine Tränen sieht als man den Hochelfen. Im ersten Moment, dachte er es ist sein Vater, so bewegte er sich nicht, sondern versteckte sich bei dem Tier. "Ilathios? Ilathios, wo bist du denn?" hörte man die Stimme eines anderen Mannes, direkt gefolgt von dem Geräusch Stiefeln, die über die Steine schreiten. Gegen die Sonne zeichnete sich der Schatten eines Mannes ab, V-förmiger Oberkörper, muskulöse Oberarme, mit weiß-goldenem Haar und golden schimmernden Augen. Der Schreiter reist den Kopf hoch und krächzt, abwehrend gen der Gestalt in der Tür. "Ilathios, ich habe dich hier reingehen sehen, komm raus. Dein Vater ist im Haus" spricht die Stimme, doch jene war sanft, mitfühlend und liebevoll. Ein außenstehender würde meinen dort steht Ilathios Vater, Sir Artasion Nae'eyal mit einer Persönlichkeitsstörung, doch es war der Zwillingsbruder jenes Hochelfen, Sir Arkonar Aelion. Ilathios kommt aus dem Stall des Schreiters heraus gekrochen und stand dann vor dem Elfen, die Mittagssonne ließ das Haar des jungen Elfen leicht golden schimmern, doch zeigte sie auch deutlich die geschwollene Wange und den zerlumpten Zustand. Arkonar zog scharf die Luft ein und beugt sich zu Ilath herunter, die Hand des Mannes legte sich sanft auf die Wange, woraufhin Ilath kurz zuckte und das Gesicht verzieht, vor Schmerzen. Der Paladin versuchte Ilath zu beruhigen, versuchte ihm zu erklären, dass sein Vater es nicht böse meinte, doch er war ein schlechter Lügner. "Er hasst mich... er hat mich schon immer gehasst und ich weiß nicht warum", wimmert der Junge, als er sich an den Quel'dorei drückt und das Gesicht in seinem Hemd vergräbt. Arkonar versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und streicht ihm sanft über den Rücken. So verharrten sie einige Momente, bevor er sich von ihm löst und ihm die Tränen von der Wange wischt. "Na komm, heute beginnt doch deine Heilkundeausbildung hmm? Das mit deinem Vater bekomme ich schon hin" lächelt er ihn an und will ihn an der Hand nehmen. Ilath wischte das Gesicht und die Nase am Ärmel ab, bevor er seine Hand nimmt und ihm folgt. Wieso waren diese beiden Männer so unterschiedlich? Dabei waren sie doch Zwillinge. Als sie gerade in Richtung des Waldes gingen, hörten die Beiden wie wutverzerrte Stimme von Ilaths Vater, der aufgebracht über die Schiefersteine des Weges stampfte. "Wo wollt ihr hin? Habe ich dir nicht etwas befohlen du nutzloser Bengel, du Mörder!" keifte er von hinten. Ilath löste sich von der Hand des Paladins und rannte panisch los. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, nie ein gutes Wort, nie eine nette Geste, solange er zurückdenken konnte behandelte sein Vater ihn schlecht und er verstand nicht warum. Und nun soll er noch ein Mörder sein? Das war zu viel für den Jungen. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Beine wesentlich kürzer waren und sein Vater ihn schnell einholen wird, doch er wollte es versuchen. Tatsächlich blieb die packende Hand im Nacken aus, dafür hörte er ein lautstarkes Handgemenge. Durch den Tränenschleier seiner Augen, erkannte er, wie sein Onkel sich gegen seinen Vater stellte, um ihn von Ilath fernzuhalten. Wäre er älter wüsste er, dass es keine einfache Keilerei war, denn sein Vater lies nun die ganze Wut an Arkonar aus, dieser wieder rum wehrte sich und versuchte Artasion zu bändigen. Ilath dämmerte langsam der Gedanke, das sie sich nur wegen ihm verletzten, so rannte er wieder, er rannte und lief so weit es sein geschundener Körper zu lies, tief in den Wald ohne zu wissen wohin, Hauptsache weg. 'Kap. III - "Zum fliegenden Ebenenschreiter"' Ein schwerer, süßlicher Geruch lag in der Luft, vermischt mit ein wenig Würze der Pfeife des Quel'dorei. Das dunkle Holz des Bodens dominierte den Raum deutlich und auch das eigentlich helle Holz der Wände war bereits dunkler geworden über die Jahre. Kleine, arkane Sphären tauchten den Raum in ein schummriges Zwielicht, sogar die Fenster waren abgedunkelt. So hatte man hier immer das Gefühl, es ist früher Abend. Die Wände waren mit Wandteppichen und Vorhängen verkleidet, welche der Taverne ein gemütliches und heimisches Ambiente verleiht. Dazwischen konnte man allerlei Dekorationen erkennen, einen Anker, eine Kanonenkugel, Fischernetze. Tatsächlich waren jene so drapiert, dass sie Hand in Hand mit der restlichen Einrichtung gingen. Die Bar war recht hoch gehalten, davor fünf Barhocker. Der Eckbalken jener war eine elegante Elfenfigur, jene wirkt, als würde sie lasziv über den Tresen tänzeln, um die Männer zu verführen. Eine kleine, versteckte Taverne an der Küste von Quel'Thalas. Eigentlich eine schöne Gegend, ruhig, sonnig mit einem kleinen Ankerplatz, Sitzplätzen draußen sowie Liegestühle und Strandmuscheln, fernab des ganzen Trubels der Welt. Eine kleine Oase der Erholung und des Entspannens. "'Zum fliegenden Ebenenschreiter'" prangerte das Schild in großen, eleganten Lettern über dem Eingang. "Ich möchte gerne noch einen Drink!" hört man eine raue Männerstimme durch die Taverne rufen. "Kommt sofort Schätzchen" säuselt Seyvina und huscht hinter die Theke. Eine schlanke, bildhübsche Elfe, deren Kleidung gerade genug verdeckte, dass es nicht billig wirkte, doch genug zeigte, um die Fantasie anzukurbeln. "Einen Einfachen oder Doppelten?", fragt die melodisch weiche Stimme, der ein "'Doppelter'" als Antwort folgte. Sie kommt leichten Schrittes hinter der Theke hervor und geht auf den Tisch zu um dem Gast das Getränk zu bringen. Von oben war ein Poltern zu vernehmen, gefolgt von einer Männerstimme. "Zier dich nicht so Süße!" grinst der Kerl sie zahnig an und greift nach dem Arm einer der Dirnen. Eine junge Elfe, die wohl gerade die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte, in leichter Kleidung. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" kommt es von jener, doch er wollte nicht loslassen. Wie aus dem nichts stand Seyvina hinter ihm und der Mann... verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, wortwörtlich. Sie lies ihn schweben, hinunter, durch den Schankraum zur Tür und im hohen Bogen hinaus. "Verschwinde aus meiner Bar!" zischte sie ihm hinterher, gefolgt von dem Geräusch als würde etwas ins Meer platschen. "So, noch jemand ohne Fahrschein?" lächelt die Elfe in die Runde, als sie hinter den Tresen geht um die Abendgeschäfte vorzubereiten Seyvina polierte Gläser, kontrollierte die Flaschen, als etwas gegen die Tür poltert. Es klang wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, der zuerst gegen die Tür kippt und dann daran herunterrutschte. "Wenn das wieder diese perverse Drecksau ist" knurrt die Elfe und geht energischen Schrittes zur Tür, die sie aufreißt. Doch sie sah nichts, eher spürte sie etwas, nämlich den Körper eines jungen Elfen, der durch das Fehlen der Tür in seinem Rücken nun umkippte und mit dem Kopf auf ihren Füßen landet, bewusstlos. "Ach du Scheiße..." entkommt es ihr. Sie beugt sich zu dem Jungen runter und schüttelt leicht an der Schulter des gesunden Arms, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion darauf. Sie sah sich kurz um, keine Menschenseele, so beugt sie sich runter und hebt den Kleinen an. Sogar für seine Größe war er recht leicht, was sie mit einer gehobenen Braue quittiert. "Nale, übernimm mal kurz, ich muss den hier nach oben schaffen" kommt es gen eines männlichen Elfen, der vor der Theke saß. Sie geht die Holzstufen, welche links im Raum waren hinauf zur Galerie. Am Ende des Ganges zur linken Seite öffnet sie eine Türe auf der dick "'Zutritt verboten'" stand und verschwindet mit dem Jungen darin. Das Zimmer war recht spartanisch eingerichtet im Vergleich zu dem Schankraum. Ein einfaches Bett in der Ecke, ein massiver Schreibtisch der über und über mit Pergamenten voll war, ein Bücherregal, ein Regal für Dokumente und Papiere. Auf der anderen Seite steht ein Wasch- und Schminktisch mit Spiegel sowie ein kleiner Kleiderschrank. Seufzend geht sie zum Bett und legt den Jungen dort behutsam ab und betrachtet die verdreckte, zerlumpte Erscheinung. Der linke Arm in einem dicken Verband, die Wange geschwollen mit einem blauen Fleck und auch sein Körper würde nicht besser aussehen. Sie nimmt sich eine hölzerne Schüssel mit Wasser, ein Lappen und zieht den kleinen Hocker vom Schreibtisch neben das Bett um Ilathios zu waschen, unter all dem Dreck sah man ja kaum etwas. Vorsichtig und behutsam kümmerte sie sich um ihn, versorgte den Arm mit einem frischen Verband und befreite ihn von den Lumpen. Von Kopf bis Fuß wurde er gewaschen, Salbe aufgetragen und Verbände gewickelt. Am Fuß stockte sie kurz, als sie die Innenseite seines rechten Fußes unterhalb des Knöchels musterte. Ein Muttermal in Form eines Sichelmondes, der sich leicht um den Knöchel unten herum legt. "Ein komisches Muttermal ist das ja schon", murmelt sie, bevor sie den jungen erst einmal zudeckt, Kleidung in der Größe hatte sie nicht, woher auch? Es war schließlich ein Bordell, kein Kindergarten. Sie zieht die Vorhänge zu und schließt die Tür dann leise hinter sich. Anschließend geht sie wieder runter. Das Zimmer war perfekt gelegen, die Fenster waren von außen vergittert, zum Selbstschutz, und somit konnte man nur zur Tür heraus, die sie von überall in der Taverne im Blick hatte. "Was willst du mit ihm machen? Er hat doch bestimmt Eltern die ihn suchen" fragte die Stimme des männlichen Elfen, Vina schwieg. Natürlich hatte er bestimmt Eltern oder zumindest ein Elternteil, aber der Junge sieht nicht so aus als wäre er gerade erst überfallen worden. Dafür waren die blauen Flecken teilweise zu alt und auch der Arm scheint seit 3 Wochen verbunden zu sein. "Ich werde ihn erst mal hier behalten bis es ihm besser geht" kommt es nach einer Weile. Nale, der Elf vor der Bar, verdrehte die Augen. Das würde garantiert Ärger geben versuchte er ihr klar zu machen, wenn er das Kind eines Bediensteten ist, führte das nur zu Problemen, schließlich ist der "'Fliegende Ebenenschreiter'" bei vielen ein Dorn im Auge. Doch sie scheint es entweder nicht zu interessieren oder überhörte es einfach. Sie ging in die Küche und kochte eine Suppe mit viel Gemüse und Fleisch. "Es ist mir egal, ob er der Sohn eines Bediensteten oder von Kael'thas persönlich ist, so wie er aussieht wurde er mehr als schlecht behandelt, das hat kein Kind verdient" spricht sie energisch gen dem Elfen. Sie wies ihn darauf hin, dass er das "'Heute Geschlossen'" Schild bitte an die Tür hängen solle, wenn er geht und verschwindet mit der Suppe und einer Flasche stillem Wasser wieder nach oben. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man ablesen, das es arbeitete, doch teilte sie ihre Gedanken nicht. Als die Türe sie öffnet, lag der Junge im Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, es scheint, als würden ihn Alpträume plagen. Das weiß-goldene Haar klebte ihm strähnig im Gesicht, ehe er sich ruckartig aufsetzt und die Augen aufreißt. Der Schweiß rinnt ihm vom Gesicht, die Atmung war hastig und sein Herz scheint zu rasen. Vina lächelte ihn nur sanft an und legte ihm die Hand beruhigend auf den Rücken. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Junge realisierte, dass er irgendwo in einem Bett war mit einer netten und freundlichen Elfe, die ihm sogar gutes Essen brachte, jene Suppe, die er gierig herunter schlang. Sie versuchte ihn dabei ein wenig auszuhorchen doch außer den Namen des Jungen, fand sie nichts weiter heraus, weder woher er kommt, noch wer ihn so zugerichtet hat. Als sie das merkte, beließ sie es auch erst einmal dabei und versorgte ihn ausgiebig, sie gab ihm eine enge Bluse von sich, in der Ilath eher wirkte, als hätte er ein hübsches Nachthemd an mit viel zu langen Ärmeln. So richtete sie sich ein Schlaflager am Boden ein, direkt neben dem Bett und würde den Nachmittag, den Abend und die Nacht bei dem Jungen verbringen. 'Kap. IV - Der Ritter und der Schreiter' "Sag mal Vina" vernimmt man die Stimme des Mannes der dort an der Theke stand leise, dabei beugte er sich zu ihr. "Der Junge, denkst du nicht das ihn irgend jemand vermisst? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach behalten, ich meine wie lange ist er jetzt schon hier? Drei Wochen?" spricht der in sorgenvollem Ton weiter, den Blick auf den jungen Hochelfen mit den weiß-blonden Haaren gerichtet. "Was willst du mir jetzt sagen, Nale? Dass ein Bordell kein Ort für ein Kind ist? Das weiß ich selber, aber ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach hinauswerfen. Und wer weis warum er weggelaufen ist, du hast selber gesehen, wie zugerichtet er war" zischt sie gen dem Hochelfen vor der Bar, bevor sie zu Ilath sieht. Wieder stand er auf dem Hocker und hatte eine diebische Freude daran, die dreckigen Humpen und Gläser zu spülen. Zugegeben die Gläser musste man danach wohl nochmal sauber machen, aber bei den Humpen klappte es schon ganz gut. Auch sah der junge um einiges besser und gesünder aus, der Arm war bereits aus dem Verband befreit und die meisten blauen Flecken sind schon kaum noch zu sehen. Sogar halbwegs passende Kleidung hatte Vina besorgt. "Und schau ihn dir doch an, er scheint hier Spaß zu haben, also warum soll ich ihm den nehmen?" spricht sie leise mit einem leichten Lächeln. Seyvina war eine durchaus attraktive Hochelfe, rötliches Haar, leyblaue Augen und eine Figur bei der die Männer allesamt den Kopf nach ihr drehen, sie war mittleren Alters und wurde zu ihrem Leidwesen nie mit Kindern gesegnet. Vielleicht gerade deswegen genoss sie sichtlich die Anwesenheit des aufgeweckten und neugierigen Jungen, der mehr Anstand und Manieren hatte als manch erwachsener. Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, er soll sie nicht Ma'm nennen und was hörte sie zur Antwort? Ein "'Ja Ma'm'" und jedes Mal lachte sie herzlich darüber. Dennoch, der Ebenenschreiter war ein einschlägiges Bordell und war durchaus nicht gerne gesehen, wenn sie mit bekommen würden das sie einen fremden Jungen hier beherbergt hätten diese verdammten Magister und Adligen ihre Gründe, das Geschäft zu schließen, schlimmer noch, sie vielleicht sogar wegen Entführung einsperren zu lassen. Seufzend sieht sie wieder zu Nale, ein hochgewachsener Elf mittleren Alters mit dunklen kurzen Haaren, einer wendigen und trainierten Figur, der nie ohne seinen Bogen anzutreffen war. "Sag mal, kannst du dich vielleicht umhören, ob jemand einen Jungen vermisst? Um die 10 Jahre dürfte er sein. Aber nur Umhören!" betont sie nochmal deutlich. "Ich will erst mal wissen... wovor er weggelaufen ist, tust du mir den Gefallen?" lächelt sie den Hochelfen gar liebevoll schon fast an. Ja, Nale war ihr wie ein Bruder, auch wenn er nur selten zu ihr kam. Er war kein Freier wie die meisten, er war ein Freund. "Natürlich, ich werde dir einen Brief zu kommen lassen, wenn ich etwas höre, in Ordnung?" lächelt er und stupst ihr gegen die Nase, ehe er sich umwendet und mit einem "Pass mir gut auf Vina auf, Ilath!" das Bordell verlässt. "Ja, als ob ich nicht auf mich selber aufpassen kann" lacht sie und sieht wieder zu dem Elfenjungen. "Sag mal Ilath, hast du Lust heute irgendwas Besonderes zu machen?", fragt sie mit warmer Stimme und ehrlichem Interesse darin. Der Junge sieht aus den leicht güldenen Augen zu ihr und überlegt, sogleich klettert er auf die Theke und grinst spitzbübisch. "Könnt ihr mir zeigen, wie ihr diese leckeren Säfte macht Ma'm?" sieht er sie mit großen Augen an. Dabei war seine Haltung sehr ordentlich und aufmerksam, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln, den Rücken gerade. Seyvina lachte wieder herzlich, als sie den neugierigen Elfen so sah. "Du willst also wissen, wie ich Cocktails mache? Dafür bist du aber noch ein bisschen sehr jung hm?" argumentiert sie grinsend. Ilathios hob altklug einen Finger, bevor er spricht. "Wieso bin ich zu jung es zu machen, wenn ich alt genug, bin es zu trinken Ma'm?", danach grinst er ihr schelmisch zu. Da staunte die Hochelfe nicht schlecht, was man daran merkte, das ihre Wangen leicht rot wurden. "Du Frechelf!" lacht sie und will ihn durchkitzeln. Ilath lag japsend und lachend auf der Theke, der Gnade Seyvinas ausgeliefert, die beiden hatten sichtlich Spaß miteinander. "Na gut, ich zeige dir, wie man einen Ho-Zen Flip macht, dafür... machst du danach alles sauber, in Ordnung?" grinst sie ihn an, Ilath nickte eifrig. Als sie sich ans Werk machte, langsam so das er auch wirklich alles verfolgen konnte, saugte er jede Bewegung, jeden Handgriff förmlich mit den Augen auf. Wie sie die Säfte abmisst und in den Mischbecher gibt, wie sie die Dekoration schneidet und drapiert. Er zählte sogar mit, wie oft sie den Becher schüttelte oder versuchte es zumindest. Hinter dem Jungen schwingt die Tür auf einmal auf, als ein gerüsteter Mann Quel'dorei in der Tür stand. Er trug die edle Rüstung eines Paladins der Kirche des Lichts. Vina hoben den Blick gen Tür, als Ilath den Kopf nach hinten wendet, springt er eiligst von der Theke und versteckte sich darunter. Vina bekam es wohl mit, doch tat sie einfach so, als wäre er nicht da. "Wir haben geschlossen" kommt es gen dem Paladin der sich davon nicht beeindrucken lies. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und schob den Riegel davor. Einige Schritte kommt er näher an die Theke, so konnte man gen Gerüsteten nun besser erkennen. Es war Sir Aelion. "Entschuldigt mein Eindringen doch ich denke, wir müssen reden" erklingt die Stimme des Paladins. Ilath reißt die Augen auf und krabbelt auf allen vieren zwischen Vinas Beinen hindurch mit einem lautstarken und freudigen "'Onkel Arko!". Vina war nun deutlich irritiert, als sie dem Jungen mit den Augen folgte, jener Junge, der den Paladin freudestrahlend ansprang und sich an ihn klammerte. Das Gesicht des Paladins wurde weicher, erleichterter und drückt den Jungen an sich.'' Vina beobachtet das Wiedersehen nach außen hin ruhig, doch unter der Theke lag die Hand bereits auf einem Wurfmesser, Bereit einzugreifen, wenn es nötig wäre. So setzt sich Arkonar an die Bar und stellte sich erst einmal vor. Ein Langes Gespräch folgte, eines in dem Ilath schwieg, Sir Aelion begann zu erklären, wer Ilath eigentlich war und was sich zugetragen hatte, über die Vergangenheit des Jungen und den Hass seines Vaters. Vinas Gesicht wurde immer zorniger, Vorwürfe flogen, Arkonar wäre nicht besser, wenn er so etwas zuließe, das man Artasion standrechtlich hinrichten solle und so weiter. Die Stunden vergingen, das Gespräch kühlte sich ab und Pläne wurden geschmiedet. Ilath solle vorerst bei Vina bleiben, der Paladin würde für seinen Unterhalt sorgen und in regelmäßigen Abständen für sein Training vorbeikommen. Alle Anwesenden wussten, dass es ein lebensgefährliches Vorhaben war, denn Artasion war alles zuzutrauen. Doch waren sich einig, dass man den Jungen nicht wieder zurücklassen konnte. So verstrichen die Tage, Wochen und Monate. Arkonar kam in regelmäßigen Abständen vorbei und lehrte Ilath weiter die Lehren des Lichts, den Waffenkampf und die Kräuter wie Heilkunde. Vina hingegen brachte ihm alles bei, was sie wusste, wie man mit Menschen umgeht, egal ob man sie leiden kann oder nicht, auch kleine Zaubereien versuchte sie ihm beizubringen, doch scheint er dahingehend eher unbegabt zu sein. Lediglich in den Lehren der Transmutation scheint wenigstens irgend etwas hängen geblieben zu sein. Er las viel, er lernte viel und wenn er Freizeit hatte, versuchte er Vina zu helfen so gut es ging. Zum Glück war Ilath hier, denn das Bordell war für die einfallende Horde uninteressant, viel zu abgelegen und nutzlos. So blieb Ilath von dem Gemetzel des zweiten Krieges in Quel'Thalas überwiegend verschont. Die Jahre zogen ins Land, mittlerweile war Ilathios 12 und ein gesunder strammer Bursche. Er plapperte wie ein Wasserfall und saugte jegliche Form von Wissen förmlich auf. Doch man wurde unachtsam, unvorsichtig denn Artasion vergisst nicht und noch weniger vergibt er. Ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass sein Bruder immer öfters einfach verschwand mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden. Zuerst ging er von einer neuen geliebten aus, war seine Frau doch schon kurz nach der Hochzeit gestorben. Doch nach und nach wurde er misstrauischer und ließ Arkonar beschatten. Nun, auch der Aspekt, dass sein Bruder regelmäßig in ein Bordell ging, scheint den Bruder nicht zu stören, denn ihm ging es nur um eines, den Mörder seiner Frau zurückzubekommen. Er sah ihn nicht einmal als Sohn an, er war einfach nur der Mörder, der dafür sein Leben lang büßen würde. Also die Spione des Ritters jedoch sahen, wie der Paladin dort im Wald heimlich mit einem Jungen trainierte, fasste Artasion einen Plan, einen fiesen und hinterhältigen. Er würde sie lehren ihn zu belügen, ihm seinen Besitz wegzunehmen. Sie würden so unglaublich leiden. So setzte er seine Rache auch direkt in die Tat um. '''Kap. V - Lektion des Zorn Artasion war nichts anzumerken, weder sein Zorn noch das was er wusste. Wenn er etwas tat, dann im Geheimen. Tatsächlich wäre es um so viel einfacher gewesen, einfach zum Schreiter zu gehen und Ilathios, sein Eigentum, wieder zurückzuholen. Dabei wollte er ein Zeichen setzen, ein deutliches. So ließ er das Bordell und seinen Bruder überwachen und beobachten, minuziös wurden Pläne geschmiedet und ausgearbeitet. Würde man ihn dabei beobachten könnte man auch meinen er plant einen Schlachtzug, ja einen Feldzug gegen jene, die ihn verraten hatten. So vergingen weitere Wochen, in denen die kleine Gruppe sich in Sicherheit wiegen konnte, trügerische Sicherheit. So kündigte er an, das er im Rahmen einer Mission mit einigen der Ritter Silbermonds für ein oder zwei Wochen verreisen würde. Emotionslos und kalt wirkte es wie gewohnt, kein nettes Wort für seinen Bruder, nichts was sie einst verbunden hatte, war übrig. Artasion war mit dem Tod seiner Frau ebenso gestorben, nun war er nur noch eine Hülle, gefüllt mit Wut, Hass, Abscheu und Grausamkeit. Oh ja, er war so unglaublich grausam geworden und herzlos. Niemand wagte es auch nur ansatzweise zu wiedersprechen, säumten die Leichen von "'Unfällen'" die Wege des Ritters, nie konnte man ihm etwas nachweisen, doch jeder wusste, dass er das Monster war. Ilathios war in der Abenddämmerung mit Arkonar in dem Waldabschnitt hinter dem Bordell, beide mit Holzschwertern ausgestattet und Schutzkleidung, die trainierten den einhändigen Schwertkampf. Ilath war hoch konzentriert und hatte vieles sehr gut nachgeholt. Heimlich beobachtete er sonst seinen Vater und seinen Onkel bei ihrem Training und hatte sich dabei viel eingeprägt, was er hier in die Tat umsetzte. Vina saß auf einem der Stühle mit einem Cocktail in der Hand, heute war Ruhetag, so waren die drei die einzigen, welche hier waren, keine Dirnen, keine Gäste. Sie genoss es den beiden zuzusehen, war es eine angenehme Abwechslung und erinnerte sie ein wenig an ihre alten Tage in Silbermond. Als Magierin betrieb sie ein kleines Geschäft für Verzauberungen, tatsächlich kannte sie Ilathios Mutter, war sie eine Stammkundin von Seyvina. Und sie entdeckte so viel von ihr in ihm wieder, seine herzliche und offene Art, dieses Lächeln, wenn sie versuchte etwas geheim zu halten und sich über den Gedanken alleine freute. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wie der Mann den sie damals als liebevoll und einfühlsam beschrieben hatte so ein Monster werden konnte. "Ich gehe mir noch etwas zu trinken holen ihr Zwei und nicht zu wild, ja?" lacht sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und wendet sich in die Taverne um und verschwand im Dunkeln. Ilath und Arko bemerkten bei ihrem Training nicht, das sie weg war, ebenso wenig, dass sie nun schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden war und auch nicht die Soldaten die sie schon eine Weile beobachteten und den "'Fliegenden Ebenenschreiter'" umstellten. Das Splittern von Holz, als würde eine Tür aufgebrochen gefolgt von einem Schrei riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Ilathios wollte direkt hineinrennen, doch hielt der Paladin ihn zurück. Sie hatten vor einiger Zeit einen kleinen geheimen Keller angelegt, etwas abseits der Taverne. Arko befahl ihm, sich dort zu verstecken und nicht herauszukommen, bis er ihn holte. Ilath rannte im Schutz der Dämmerung und verbarrikadierte sich, so wie man es ihm zeigte. Arkonar hingegen versuchte durch den Hintereingang in die Taverne zu kommen, doch die Tür war verriegelt. Er rief nach Vina und versuchte sie aufzubrechen, als er die Geräusche aus dem Unterholz hörte. Sieben Gerüstete brachen daraus hervor, mit Umhängen und Kapuzen verschleiert. So war nicht zu erkennen zu wem sie gehörten, doch es zeigte sich schnell, dass sie keine Freunde waren. Mit Schwertern gingen sie auf den Paladin, der nur in Trainingsschutzkleidung gerüstet und mit einem Holzschwert bewaffnet war, los. Sogar so merkte man, wie gefährlich er war, drei von vier von ihnen streckte er nieder oder setzte sie außer Gefecht, doch es waren keine einfachen Banditen oder Kämpfer, es waren ausgebildete Krieger. So konnte er nur Zeit schinden, doch unterlag er am Ende. Der Körper war mit zahllosen Schnitten übersät, eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und die Kleidung hing ebenso nur noch in Fetzen an ihm herunter. Die Männer fesselten ihn und schleiften ihn vor das Gebäude, der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe drang ein dumpfes Schreien eines Kindes an sein Ohr, nein Ilathios war doch in Sicherheit, oder nicht? Blut und Schmerz verschleierte sein Blick, als man Arko auf den Boden warf neben einen Mann, dessen Rüstung ebenso verschleiert war. Neben dem Mann kniete ein Junge, wimmernd und weinend, Platzwunden im Gesicht und am Körper ran auch ihm das Blut am Kopf hinunter. Der Kopf war gesenkt und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Mein eigener Bruder ein elendiger Verräter, du hast mein Eigentum vor mir versteckt und euch bei einer Hure versteckt. Doch du hättest wissen müssen was du ihr damit antust oder nicht, Bruder?" spricht er langsam, boshaft und gehässig. Seine Stimme triefe gerade zu vor Verachtung und Hohn. Er packte Arko am Kopf und riss ihn auf die Knie, zwang ihn in das Innere der Taverne zu blicken und auch in den Haaren des Jungen vergräbt sich seine Hand schmerzhaft. So sahen beide eine Elfe, weinend und wimmernd an die Bar gefesselt, nackt. Die Kleidung wurde ihr vom Körper gerissen und auch sie war grün und blau geprügelt, doch Arko erkannte, dass es nicht einfach nur Schläge waren, diese Widerlinge hatten sie geschändet, einer nach dem anderen kam mit einem dreckigen Grinsen aus der Taverne, als der letzte die Tür hinter sich verschloss und mit Tischen von außen verrammelte. "Seht gut hin, das ist euer Werk, ihr habt mich dazu gezwungen ihr Mörder!" lachte er höhnisch und riss beide Köpfe noch etwas höher. Dabei nickte er zwei Männern zu, jene trugen jeweils drei Fackeln, mit denen sie die Taverne in Brand steckten. Eine Ewigkeit? Wenige Minuten? Arko konnte es nicht sagen, doch fühlte es sich an wie zehn Ewigkeiten. Er und der Junge mussten dabei zusehen, wie die Taverne niedergebrannt wird, jene die Ilathios ein Zuhause war, ihm Schutz bot, dort wo er das erste mal wirklich glücklich war, wo er etwas wie eine Familie hatte. Alles wurde von den züngelnden Flammen verzehrt, doch das schlimmste war, was sie Vina angetan hatten. Erst geschändet und dann bei lebendigen Leibe verbrannt. Diese Männer waren keine Krieger, keine Hochelfen, es waren abartige und bestialische Monster, angeführt vom schlimmsten von allen, Artasion Nae'eyal. Das Dach knarzte, Balken brachen und der Hochelf zwang beide sich das mit anzusehen, Ilathios konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen, er starrte, fassungslos, nun war er es, in dem etwas zerbrach. Er kniete dort einfach, wie ein Sack Fleisch. Nach gut einer halben Stunde ließ er Arko los und warf ihn in den Dreck. "Von mir aus verrecke hier mit deiner Hure, doch wenn du zurückkommst, lass dir dies eine Warnung sein. Hintergehe mich noch einmal und du wirst dir wünschen mit ihr gestorben zu sein, denn dann wirst du dabei zusehen wie ich diesen nutzlosen Bengel langsam, qualvoll und vor allem unglaublich schmerzhaft quälen werde" spuckte er seinem Bruder entgegen. Ilathios wird einfach hinterher geschleift und die Männer folgten. Nur Arko lag dort, fassungslos was aus seinem Bruder geworden ist. Stunde um Stunde wurde das Feuer kleiner und hinterließ nichts als Asche. "Vina... Ilath...verzeiht mir" kam es, dann als der Paladin sich aufrappelte und in der Nacht verschwand. Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Blutelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Paladine (Spieler)